


You Make Me Whole

by Seblainer



Series: Love's A Battlefield [49]
Category: Degrassi the Next Generation, General Hospital
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2020-10-28 00:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20769647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: "I know what you mean and I don't mind waiting for whatever else you have planned. You make me happy, Sam. You make me whole. I'd do anything you asked."





	You Make Me Whole

Fandoms: General Hospital/Degrassi  
Title: You Make Me Whole  
Characters: Sam McCall and Jimmy Brooks  
Pairing: Sam McCall/Jimmy Brooks  
Rating/Warnings: PG. AU. Crossover. Het.  
Summary: "I know what you mean and I don't mind waiting for whatever else you have planned. You make me happy, Sam. You make me whole. I'd do anything you asked."  
A/N: Thanks to Judy for betaing and to anyone who reads and reviews.  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize and I don't claim to. I make no money for this story.  
Words: 255

Word used: Wasted

Drabble #49: You Make Me Whole

Sam had wasted the entire day trying to get tickets to see Jimmy's favorite band, the Red Hot Chili Peppers, only to be told the tickets weren't going on sale until next month.

She had grumbled and complained, then gone back home, having decided to take her husband to a movie that night. When Jimmy got home, she kissed him hello and then told him that they were going to the movies.

A little while later after he had showered and dressed, they were on their way to see a movie that Jimmy had picked out. Sam was looking forward to getting out of the house and just holding hands as they watched the movie on the huge screen.

When the movie ended two and a half hours later, they walked back to the car and instead of getting inside and driving off, they leaned on the back of the car and just relaxed under the stars.

"I love you, Jimmy. I wanted to do something nice for your birthday, but it's gonna have to wait for another month, so I figured I'd do this for you now and do the other thing when it's time." Sam explained and smiled.

Jimmy gently pulled Sam into his arms and nodded. "I know what you mean and I don't mind waiting for whatever else you have planned. You make me happy, Sam. You make me whole. I'd do anything you asked."

Silence fell between them and after a while, it began to get cold. So they got into the car and went home.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Judy for betaing and to anyone who reads and reviews.


End file.
